


Like That?

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica always seem to have the upper hand on Lydia, until she realises Erica's weakness. Then Allison walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That?

Lydia threw her bag onto her bed as she entered her room and let out a surprised shriek when she saw Erica hiding in the corner.

"Hi Lydia" The blonde smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia groaned.

"I'm supposed to make sure you don't become a problem for the pack" Erica told her, walking towards her.

"And how are you supposed to do that?" Lydia questioned.

"With these" Erica stated, holding up her claws.

"I'm not scared of you, you know" Lydia exclaimed.

"Oh shove it up your ass Lydia" Erica retorted.

"So you're an ass girl then...Hm, I always thought you'd be more into pussy" Lydia smirked.

"...Funny" Erica said, a blush on her face.

"What?" Lydia asked, suddenly noticing that Erica's nipples had started to harden.

"Oh, did that get your panties in a twist, Erica?" Lydia said, stepping closer.

"No" Erica exclaimed.

Smirking, Lydia let one of her fingers brush against Erica's nipple, her smirk widening as the blonde's breath hitched.

"Are you a virgin, Erica?" Lydia asked, repeating the action.

"Leave me alone" Erica said, tearing Lydia's hand away.

Suddenly Allison appeared, pushing the door opened, confused that she had just seen Lydia's hand on Erica's chest.

"What's going on?" Allison questioned.

"Erica likes girls" Lydia teased.

"Oh..." Allison trailed off, surprised.

"I do not!" Erica insisted.

Lydia quickly surged forward teasing Erica's breasts through her thin bra, as Erica couldn't help but let out a small moan. Both girls were surprised when they heard Allison's breath hitch and turned around to see that she was obviously turned on.

"Sit down girls" Lydia ordered them, as both of them cautiously went to sit on the floor, as Lydia took the bed.

Both girls eyes widened as Lydia removed her shirt and bra, leaving her top half completely bare. Allison licked her lips, while Erica couldn't help but squirm, feeling a wetness pooling in between her legs.

"Now the first thing to do is start touching your nipples, twist them, tease them, flick them, what ever works for you. You'll find out quickly" Lydia winked, as she twisted her own nipple letting out a gasp.

The other girls quickly shed themselves of shirts and bras, Allison finding that she liked teasing her nipples, while Erica realised she liked flicking them.

"Need more" Erica insisted.

Lydia quickly took her shorts and panties off, completely naked as the other girls did the same. She slowly spread her legs, watching as both girls gulped as they took in her wet pussy.

"Now, I'm not very patient, so I just like to get off straight away" Lydia told them, quickly entering a finger into her pussy, as she started thrusting it in and out of herself.

Allison quickly picked it up, and was now slowly fingering herself, her hips rising to the rhythm. Erica was having a much harder time and couldn't seem to work out what she was doing. Sighing, Lydia kneeled in front of the girl and quickly pressed a finger into her, the girl letting out a loud gasp.

"You like that?" Lydia smirked.

"God, yes" Erica moaned, arching into Lydia's hand.

"Don't worry Allison, I haven't forgotten about you" Lydia said, as she pushed Allison's hand out of the way and started fingering the girl with her other hand.

Soon Lydia had three fingers in the moaning girls, who she could tell were getting close. Erica was frantically arching her back, trying to get more friction from Lydia's hand.

"I...I need more!" Erica insisted.

Smirking, Lydia moved her thumb and started brushing it against Erica's wet clit, as the girl threw her head back letting out a loud moan.

"Please Lydia, me too!" Allison insisted.

"Beg for it" Lydia told her.

"Please Lyd, fuck me! I need to come! Oh...please...!" Allison stuttered, as Lydia started brushing her clit as well.

Soon both girls were incredibly close, but Lydia took her hand out of their pussies just before they came.

"No! No, I need to come!" Erica squealed.

"Do it yourself. I want to see" Lydia insisted.

"I...I'm not sure" Erica stuttered.

"Trust me, it won't take much to make you come" Lydia winked.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed both girls hands, and raised one of their fingers, placing it against the girls clit.

"Now touch yourself" Lydia insisted.

It was Allison who did it first, her finger doing an experimental rub. She let out a loud gasp, feeling her toes curl. This was all Erica needed and soon both girls were rubbing their clits frantically.

"Oh, oh...I'm gonna....OHHHHH!" Erica cried, coming on her hand.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Allison moaned, coming as well.

"Well you two cetrtainly seemed to like your lesson, now what's next...how about oral?" Lydia asked, with a smirk.

 


End file.
